


Through the fire and flames

by LeoGoldSaint



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGoldSaint/pseuds/LeoGoldSaint
Summary: "Il n'avait pas menti ; sa curiosité pouvait se montrer intarissable, mais il ne s'agissait pas tant de la satisfaire que d'essayer de comprendre. Comprendre comment voyait Matt, comment il ressentait, comment il vivait, le comprendre, lui, au final"





	Through the fire and flames

Il était aux alentours de 3h cette nuit là lorsque Matt Murdock se débarrassa du masque qui l'identifiait en tant que Daredevil. Il avait troqué son costume contre un vieux T-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement, ce qui lui donnait une allure bien moins sérieuse mais qu'il portait bien mieux que ce qui aurait dû être. Son corps, meurtri et épuisé d'une soirée placée sous le signe de la violence, n'aspirait plus qu'à se reposer à présent, mais son esprit était encore trop éveillé pour que ne survienne le sommeil. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'anciennes et récentes blessures se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Comme après une journée de labeur particulièrement rude, il eu soudainement envie d'un verre, histoire de décompresser. Il se releva, lentement, avec une certaine difficulté, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Derrière lui, un poids s'écrasa à même le sol sans trop de ménagement, et une expiration lasse se fit entendre.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Matt venait d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur et en inspectait le contenu à l'aide de ses sens. Une légère odeur de viande dépassée s'échappait de la boîte d'un repas chinois qu'il s'était fait livrer Dieu seul savait quand, et le tintement du verre qui s'entrechoque lui apprit qu'il lui restait toujours de quoi boire. Il se débarrassa du vieux repas dans la poubelle et sortit deux bouteilles de bières belges ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky bon marché qu'il conservait dans l'un de ses placards. Il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse à sa précédente question, il ouvrit néanmoins les deux bouteilles de bières, regagna le salon et posa, en prévision, le whisky sur la table basse. Puis, il s'arrêta, à quelques mètres seulement du crâne de son invité. Il le sentait ; allongé là, les yeux clos, la respiration légèrement irrégulière dû aux quelques coups qu'il avait reçu ce soir. Il ignorait à quoi il ressemblait, c'était vrai, mais son ressenti lui affirmait que Danny Rand avait l'air d'un petit chiot égaré. Une odeur de cuivre lui parvint et Matt se pencha rapidement sur le corps de son camarade, déposant les deux bouteilles à même le sol.

\- Tu es blessé Danny?

Les yeux s'ouvrirent, il en entendit le son significatif et un peu dégoûtant, mais surtout, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Danny ria, doucement, discrètement, en se redressant avec toutes les peines du monde.

\- Tu es dans un pire état que moi si tu veux tout savoir...

Matt esquissa un sourire maladroit et se laissa bercer un instant par le rire de Danny Rand.

\- Sacrée soirée, hein? Lança le jeune héritier en attrapant les bières pour en tendre une à Matt, effleurant sa main pour lui permettre une prise directe.

Matt se contenta de hocher la tête. Danny inspectait son corps et le sang qui s'était répandu sur ses vêtements, sec, un mélange entre le sien et celui d'étrangers. Peut-être y avait il même celui de Matt quelque part. Il soupira et bu une longue gorgée d'alcool tandis que son camarade se délectait rapidement de courtes lampées. Ils demeurèrent longtemps silencieux, terminant leur bière respective avec une certaine satisfaction, songeant probablement à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et subis ce soir. La Main ne cessait de proliférer dans New-York, s'offrant des hommes de mieux en mieux entraîner dont la plupart ne craignait pas plus le combat que la mort. Matt prit un instant pour remercier le ciel de lui avoir envoyer Luke, Jessica et Danny ce soir, sans quoi il se serait rapidement trouvé dépassé par le nombre de ses assaillants. De son côté, Danny remercia silencieusement Matt de lui avoir évité une mort certaine plus tôt dans la soirée alors qu'il s'était retrouvé encerclé sans possibilité de recharger son Chi. Danny Rand était peut-être le Iron Fist et Matt Murdock le Démon de Hell's Kitchen, tous deux n'en demeuraient pas moins humains, et, à cette occasion, sujets à la souffrance, à l'épuisement, et même à la mort.

\- Je dois avoir une trousse de soins dans la salle de bain...

La voix de Matt surprit quelque peu Danny qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à boire dans la bouteille qu'il tenait en main. Il secoua la tête dans un premier temps, puis se hâta de répondre quelque chose, dans le doute. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce que signifiait être aveugle pour Matt Murdock. Il savait qu'il pouvait voir, à sa façon, mais que voyait-il au juste? Formes, silhouettes, peut-être même certains petits détails? Ou peut-être ne voyait-il rien, l'obscurité, le noir absolu, une nuit sans fin... En se basant sur le commun des mortels, ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire, Danny préférait souvent opter pour la seconde alternative. Et, alors, beaucoup de ses réflexes en tant que personne voyante se devaient d'être remis en question lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Matt. Dans l'ensemble, il essayait de ne pas oublier la raison pour laquelle Matt Murdock portait ces lunettes rondes ou Daredevil cet étrange masque à cornes, mais il était difficile d'avoir l'impression d'être face à un aveugle lorsque celui-ci voltait et virevoltait avec plus d'aisance que n'importe qui d'autre, semblant toujours savoir où se trouvaient ennemis et obstacles, dussent-ils être à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

\- Ça ira.

Danny posa sa bouteille vide sur le sol, à côté de lui. Le canapé était libre, à quelques mètres seulement, mais le tapis sur lequel ils reposaient était d'un confort étonnant et aucun d'eux n'eut l'idée de changer de place.

\- Tu es sûr? Tu as une blessure ouverte au niveau du nombril...

Le regard de Danny Rand se posa longuement sur Matt. L'avocat avait également terminé de boire le contenu de la bouteille qu'il avait en main et tapotait du pouce sur le goulot, sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Danny, plus impressionné qu'effrayé.

Matt haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné. Le regard de Danny ne faillit à aucun moment et Daredevil le sentit s'immiscer en son être, comme cela arrivait parfois lorsqu'on le fixait trop longtemps. Le plus difficile dans ces moments là était sans nul doute de paraître indifférent, et si, d'ordinaire, Matt s'en sortait bien, il ne pu, ce soir, s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Le regard de Danny était profond, bien trop profond pour être soutenu. Il se demanda un instant de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, il les imaginait de la couleur des abysses, bien qu'il ne sache plus vraiment à quoi ressemblaient chaque couleur. Il ne lui sembla pas rougir, pourtant il perçu une certaine gêne chez son interlocuteur, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Aucun mot ne fut échangé sur l'incident et Matt s'empressa de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Je le sens.

Silence.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer.

Danny acquiesça d'une sorte de grognement doux. Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes de silence. Cela aurait pu les mettre tous deux dans l'embarras pourtant aucun d'eux n'espéra que le silence soit vite rompu. Cela ne les gênait pas. Le silence était parfois bienvenu, et, ce soir, il l'était d'autant plus que la soirée avait été chargée de sons en tous genres.

\- Tu veux bien essayer?

Matt releva la tête et haussa les sourcils. Il sentait de nouveau le regard de Danny sur lui, un regard inquisiteur, véritablement intéressé.

\- Je veux dire... je me demande bien comment... tu sais, comment c'est pour toi...

Matt ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il se mit à rire doucement, peut-être plus nerveusement que ce qu'il ne pensait, et les lèvres de Danny formèrent elles aussi un étrange sourire. Il avait été maladroit, il en convenait, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu poser la question sans l'être. Après tout, c'était une question très personnelle.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, on ferait peut-être bien d'ouvrir cette bouteille car la nuit va être longue...

Il désigna la bouteille de whisky sans la voir. Ce geste le fit réfléchir un court instant ; il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait déposé là, pourquoi il s'en était même saisi. Avait-il pressenti qu'ils lui trouveraient une utilité? Ou avait-il simplement espérer pouvoir en faire bon usage? Matt ne recevait que très peu de monde dans son appartement, et lui-même n'y passait finalement que très peu de temps, avait-il voulu sauter sur l'occasion de passer une soirée « normale » avec un ami « normal » ? Danny s'était déjà relevé et emparé de la bouteille qu'il agitait comme une friandise.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, Murdock, et une curiosité sans borne.

Matt sourit, réprimant une envie de rire qu'il aurait pu trouver tout à fait irritante. Danny se rassit à ses côtés, dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille d'un geste presque impatient. Lorsque, finalement, il déposa le bouchon sur le tapis, il s'empressa de tendre la bouteille à Matt. L'odeur de l'alcool lui parvint aussitôt et il ne pu s'empêcher d'analyser, comme à son habitude, ce que contenait ce whisky à moindre coût ; orge maltée, blé, sucre, eau, levures... D'une qualité plus ordinaire que médiocre. Cela ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. Danny n'avait rien dit, mais il s'attendait à ce qu'il boive la première gorgée au goulot, en tant qu'hôte, pour lui permettre d'en faire de même ; à quoi bon s'embarrasser de manières après une soirée comme celle-ci? Matt porta la bouteille à sa bouche, avala une gorgée, et grimaça légèrement au goût avant de ne tendre le contenant à Danny. Si l'Iron Fist accepta le présent, il attendait surtout que Matt ne se décide à conter son histoire. Il n'avait pas menti ; sa curiosité pouvait se montrer intarissable, mais il ne s'agissait pas tant de la satisfaire que d'essayer de comprendre. Comprendre comment voyait Matt, comment il ressentait, comment il vivait, le comprendre, lui, au final.

\- Il y a l'odeur du sang, un goût de cuivre... En suivant ce que me dictent mes sens, je peux cibler la blessure...

Danny écoutait. Il n'avait pas encore bu de whisky mais se sentait déjà presque enivré. C'était sans doute l'odeur qui se dégageait de la bouteille qu'il tenait serré dans sa main droite.

\- Mais... comment?

Matt esquissa un sourire. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et releva un genou qu'il plia pour y déposer son bras droit. Comme perdu dans ses pensées, il resta immobile quelques minutes. Danny avala une gorgée d'alcool et reposa la bouteille entre eux, sur le sol, craignant que le tapis ne soit pas assez stable pour la maintenir droite. Le Iron Fist s'installa plus confortablement, croisant ses jambes dans une posture devenue habituelle ; celle dont il se servait pour méditer, et une des seules dans laquelle il se sentait vraiment à l'aise.

\- Un homme m'a dit un jour... que j'avais un don.

Matt semblait se rappeler un souvenir salvateur et Danny n'intervint pas.

\- Je peux... entendre les sons à une fréquence étonnante, sentir les odeurs les plus infimes, ressentir les vibrations, la densité de l'air... Et, je me crée des images à partir de ce que je ressens...

Danny hocha la tête. Matt se servit une autre gorgée de whisky.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois? Je veux dire, tu ne fais qu'imaginer?

Ça avait l'air d'une remarque pleine de déception mais Danny se doutait que Matt comprendrait ce qu'il cherchait réellement à savoir.

\- C'est plus complexe... Je peux voir beaucoup de choses basé sur mes sens, mais ce que mes yeux voient...

Il lui semblait avoir déjà eu cette conversation. Il se rappela le baiser déposé sur les lèvres de Claire Temple après ça. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky et en bu une longue gorgée. Il grimaça en déglutissant, et encore après, alors que le regard de Danny suivait ses moindres mouvements.

\- Ils ne voient que des morceaux de silhouettes, des vagues oscillant entre une lumière éblouissante et les ténèbres les plus profondes... Comme à le feu et les flammes. Un feu qui se consumerait perpétuellement et brûlerait tout sur son passage...

C'était terrifiant la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à en parler. Terrifiant pour lui qui se découvrait une franchise encore insoupçonnée, et terrifiant pour Danny qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que tout cela signifiait. Matt lui tendit la bouteille presque instantanément, sans écouter ce qu'avait à dire son souffle ou son cœur, et Danny l'accepta sans le moindre commentaire. Un silence s'installa. Il fallut laisser le temps à Danny d'essayer de comprendre. Puis, finalement ;

\- Comment c'est arrivé?

Matt ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Pourtant, n'était-elle pas nécessaire? N'était-elle pas la source même de cette conversation? D'ordinaire, il évitait de parler de sa cécité, simplement parce que c'était un sujet qui mettait les autres mal à l'aise, mais le cœur de Danny battait d'une innocence phénoménal qui lui donnait l'envie de se confier, encore et encore, jusqu'à tout lui révéler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment auparavant, pas même lorsqu'il allait se confesser.

\- J'ai reçu des produits toxiques dans les yeux lorsque j'étais enfant. Un camion s'est renversé.

Le whisky commençait à lui tourner la tête, raisonnablement, et lui donnait l'envie d'être plus naturel, de parler librement, de s'extasier, de se plaindre... De rire. Un peu. Simplement parce que, des fois, il le fallait bien. Simplement parce que, des fois, il en avait besoin, lui aussi. Il esquissa donc un sourire, un sourire horrifié mais un sourire tout de même, et perçu presque aussitôt l'intérêt de Danny, jusqu'à la grimace curieuse qui s'accrocha à son visage.

\- Tu sais, le plus ironique là-dedans, c'est que c'est arrivé alors que j'essayais d'éviter à une personne aveugle de se faire renverser.

Il y eut un long silence. Très lourd, très gênant. Et, finalement, Matt pouffa de rire. Ce même rire un peu horrifié et mal à l'aise, complètement nerveux, qui peut surprendre aux enterrements. Danny était certainement livide maintenant. Matt sentait son cœur battre de cette façon toute particulière d'une personne face à une horrible réalité. Et puis, sans crier gare, il laissa échapper un petit ricanement à son tour, de la même substance que celui de son interlocuteur. Mais tandis que Matt ne se formalisait pas, Danny se montra véritablement épouvanté. L'avocat pouvait sentir la température de son corps monter, son sang affluer jusqu'à colorer ses joues, son cœur battre plus rapidement, son corps tout entier transpirer très légèrement d'une honte sans pareille.

\- Mon dieu Matt, je suis navré, c-c'est vraiment pas drôle.

Mais Matt pouffa de nouveau. Et Danny se retint de ne pas le suivre.

\- Je sais, souffla l'avocat en tentant de contrôler ses quelques ricanements.

Danny avala une gorgée d'alcool et s'empressa de tendre la bouteille à Matt qui cessa définitivement de se moquer de sa propre personne. Le calme était revenu, même s'il restait dans l'atmosphère des résidus de rires contrôlés. Le Démon de Hell's Kitchen inspira, et expira, plusieurs fois avant de ne se sentir complètement apaisé. L'appartement était très silencieux à présent, et si Danny n'entendait que le vrombissement du réfrigérateur, Matt, lui, écoutait avec attention les battements de cœur de son camarade. Lorsqu'ils s'emballèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, Matt su qu'il avait une autre question à lui poser.

\- Alors, avant tout ça, tu... voyais?

Le sourire de Matt se fana complètement. Il n'avait pas douté un instant que surviendrait la question, mais elle le surprit tout de même. Danny était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais été, Matt le ressentait ; grave, intrigué, légèrement embarrassé. Il avait conscience que tout cela était très personnel, et il aurait probablement compris que Matt ne veuille par répondre à ses questions, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce désir de savoir, de comprendre. L'avocat réprima un sourire, songeant que si Danny était aujourd'hui le Iron Fist, quoi qu'il est dû faire ou ne pas faire pour le devenir, c'était en grande partie grâce à son caractère déterminé, ainsi qu'à cette petite pointe d'égoïsme qui entretenait son amour propre ; il n'aurait pu échouer à devenir le meilleur, c'était inconcevable pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, il avait largement mérité son titre, Matt ressentait encore la souffrance d'un entraînement particulièrement rude dans ses muscles lorsque ceux-ci se contractaient, dans ses os qui craquaient à chaque fois qu'il effectuait un mouvement trop ample, trop rapide. Le Démon de Hell's Kitchen soupira doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Qui était-il pour refuser de répondre aux questions des autres, dussent-elles être d'ordre personnel? N'était-ce pas lui qui se permettait d'écouter les battements de cœur de ses interlocuteurs? C'était sans doute bien plus personnel que de simples questions curieuses.

\- Oui.

Courte réponse, mais Danny avait une autre question à poser.

\- Tu... est-ce que tu te souviens... comment c'était?

Il semblait à Matt qu'il n'avait plus tenu ce discours depuis... peut-être jamais. En avait-il seulement discuté avec Foggy un jour? La plupart des gens, qu'ils soient des proches ou non, n'osaient jamais aborder le sujet. Danny bu une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et plaça de nouveau la bouteille dans les mains de Matt, sans le toucher directement.

\- Vaguement. Très peu, en fait. J'ai plus de souvenirs d'impressions que de souvenirs visuels...

Danny ne dit rien. Matt était libre de parler. Parler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à haute voix. Il se rappelait de ces nuits sans sommeil durant lesquelles il avait chéri ses souvenirs... Cela lui paraissait étrange de mettre un ton sur les mots auxquels il n'avait fait que penser jusque là.

\- Je me souviens du nom des couleurs, et de mon ressenti vis-à-vis d'elles. Je me souviens que le bleu m'apaisait, que les différents tons de rouge jouaient beaucoup sur mon humeur, que je me forçais à aimer le vert parce que c'était la couleur préférée de mon père...

Matt esquissa un sourire triste à cette évocation. Danny le fixait de nouveau, avec toute la profondeur de son âme. Matt ressentait sa peine ; une peine qui n'était pas ordinaire, plutôt une sorte de pitié, ce qu'il redoutait le plus à chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa cécité. Il allait intervenir, rappeler à Danny qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, lorsque les battements de cœur du jeune Rand changèrent subitement, consciemment ou non, pour se débarrasser le plus possible de ce sentiment de compassion. Matt sourcilla. Les émotions de Danny lui semblaient tellement imprévisibles, difficiles à entrevoir... Ç'aurait été un adversaire de taille s'ils n'avaient pas été dans le même camp. La conversation était lancée, et Matt tentait, personnellement, de se souvenir de ce que ç'avait été d'être voyant. Il se souvenait de quelques détails de l'appartement dans lequel lui et son père avaient vécu. Il se souvenait des cicatrices sur le visage de son père. Il se souvenait... vaguement, de ce visage. Il en gardait une image bien précise, nette, mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer se mouvoir en autant d'expressions que ne le pouvait un visage humain. Matt se sentit triste, soudainement, parce qu'il évoquait très peu son père, à travers ses pensées ou à travers ses mots. Il avala une longue gorgée de whisky et tenta de chasser le souvenir de Battlin' Jack Murdock de son esprit en se concentrant sur ce qui lui paraissait plus réel. La respiration de Danny lui parvint, rapide mais mesurée, et il se concentra dessus un long moment. Il sentait que l'alcool commençait à lui tourner la tête, et ses sens étaient bien moins affûtés.

\- Tu sais à quoi ressemblent les gens qui t'entourent?

Matt sourit. Celle-ci, Foggy la lui avait déjà posé. Ce serait sans doute plus facile d'y répondre.

\- Disons que... j'en ai une idée. Je sais que Luke est grand et particulièrement costaud, que Jessica est plutôt menue, ce qui rend sa force d'autant plus incroyable, je suppose...

Danny se mit à rire doucement, en acquiesçant rapidement, et le sourire de Matt s'accrût pour ne plus quitter ses lèvres un bon moment. Il présumait que le whisky y était pour beaucoup. Il commençait à se sentir bien enivré. Cela devait déjà faire un petit moment mais Matt n'en prenait conscience qu'à présent que la conversation se détendait un peu.

\- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur moi? Demanda Danny, curieux.

Matt s'entendit balbutier un court instant, discrètement, et remercia le ciel de constater que Danny, lui, ne l'avait pas entendu. Les battements de cœur du Démon de Hell's Kitchen s'emballèrent et il lui semblait avoir plus chaud.

\- Heu... tu es... de ma taille, environ, un peu plus fin que moi...

Il était évident que Danny avait cerné le ton gêné avec lequel il avait dit cela. Il était évident qu'il avait compris que Matt n'était pas complètement sincère avec lui. D'ailleurs, l'avocat l'entendit se raidir quelque peu. Était il vexé? Ou simplement de plus en plus curieux, car son regard ne quittait pas le visage de son camarade et son corps s'était même légèrement mû, comme pour mieux s'installer en prévision d'écouter une histoire particulièrement intéressante. Après s'être tût, Matt concentra toute la volonté de son esprit pour éviter de rougir. Il ne manquait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il savait de Danny, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait osé laissé s'échapper un de ces mots. Même si la tête lui tournait, même s'il se sentait l'envie de raconter tout et n'importe quoi à l'Iron Fist, il était hors de question que ses pensées les plus intimes soient divulguées ce soir. Il y eut un léger silence, puis Danny esquissa un sourire et Matt entendit parfaitement ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents. Ce n'était pas un simple sourire. C'était un sourire amusé, véritablement amusé.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à deviner, surtout qu'on a déjà eu l'occasion de se combattre.

Il avait sans doute mimer des parenthèses avec ses doigts lorsqu'il avait proféré le dernier mot, car son ton avait été plus appuyé. Malgré sa volonté, Matt se mit à rougir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être anticipait-il la question qui allait lui être posée?

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu sais à quoi ressemble mon visage...

L'avocat détourna la tête, comme si son attention avait soudainement été happée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu faire comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas mais il se sentait rougir de plus en plus, et le whisky continuait de lui tourner la tête. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le visage de Danny. Il en avait bien une petite idée cependant. Il l'imaginait doux, jeune... beau. Non, il ne faisait pas que l'imaginer, il le savait. Il savait que Danny était séduisant. Et il savait qu'il l'était tout particulièrement pour lui. Il savait, sans l'avoir jamais vu – comme pouvaient voir les autres – que Danny lui plaisait. En fait, il lui plaisait même beaucoup. D'ordinaire, Matt s'empêchait de penser à de telles choses, d'ordinaire, il se hâtait de se trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle, pour avoir envisager une telle idée ; « tu sais reconnaître la beauté là où elle réside », « ce n'est pas le premier homme que tu rencontres qui a ce quelque chose qui te touche, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle le charisme? » … Il finissait toujours par se convaincre. Avait-il, de toute façon, vraiment le choix? Sa religion lui avait toujours appris qu'il n'était pas naturel pour un homme de regarder un autre homme comme il regarderait une femme. Ce soir, pourtant, il laissa l'idée vagabonder dans son esprit ; Danny lui plaisait, en tant qu'homme. C'était sans doute le whisky qui commençait à lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était demeuré silencieux un long moment, et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les mains de Danny s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son interlocuteur sur les siens, Matt sursauta et manqua de renverser la bouteille déjà à moitié vide. Danny se recula, son cœur venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

\- Excuse-moi je... je pensais que tu m'avais entendu...

Matt le regardait de ses yeux vides, son cœur battant à tout rompre, sa gorge se serrant étroitement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, non. Ses sens commençaient à perdre de leur acuité, à cause de l'alcool, et ses pensées étaient de toute façon bien trop fortes, comme hurlées à son oreille. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait ; la respiration de Danny, les battements de son cœur...

\- Je vais prendre tes mains, d'accord?

Matt voulu répondre mais le son resta coincé dans sa gorge, et il ne pu que grogner légèrement. Il dû tousser bruyamment pour espérer pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais sa voix tremblait, et sa gorge était sèche. Danny eu le bon sens d'attendre une réponse claire avant de n'exécuter l'action à laquelle il songeait. Matt savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire, mais contre toute attente, il inspira calmement et se décida ;

\- D'accord.

Danny se redressa légèrement pour se rapprocher de Matt et lui faire complètement face. L'atmosphère avait changé, peut-être que seul l'avocat s'en rendait compte, peut-être Danny l'avait-il aussi remarqué, aucun d'eux ne dit rien cependant. Le Iron Fist se contenta de prendre les mains de Matt dans les siennes pour les emmener jusqu'à son visage. Matt hésita. Il voulu ramener ses mains à son corps en les sentant trembler légèrement, mais il ne pu se résoudre à le faire. Au fond, il avait terriblement envie de savoir. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de contact. Il avait même touché le visage de Foggy un jour – ce qui avait mis son ami très mal à l'aise maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait. Matt inspira profondément et posa ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Danny. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ses autres sens, ignorant consciemment les battements effrénés de son propre cœur, ne cherchant même pas à écouter ceux du cœur de Danny. Pourtant, il le sentait tendu, peut-être légèrement mal à l'aise, et très certainement nerveux. Matt ferma les yeux, et Danny fit de même en l'observant. Les doigts de Matt commencèrent par courir rapidement sur la peau du jeune héritier Rand, en surface seulement, d'une façon trop lointaine pour acquérir le statut de caresse. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il aurait pu retirer ses mains à tout moment, prétextant n'avoir pas besoin de plus de temps pour se faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait son camarade, mais alors que sa concentration revenait, Matt se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui composait le visage qui se tenait face à lui. Son toucher devint alors plus raide, et plus adroit, et ses doigts examinèrent réellement ce qu'on leur offrait. Il caressa le visage de Danny, concentré, jusqu'à le prendre tendrement dans ses mains pour en vérifier l'ossature. Son imagination ne l'avait pas trompée, le visage de Danny était jeune, et doux, aimable, aimant, pourtant marqué de quelques souffrances impossibles à effacer. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir chaque cicatrice invisibles à l'oeil des coups que Danny avait reçu au cours de sa vie. Le visage n'était marqué que d'une ou deux légères imperfections, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus beau. Car, beau, il l'était, c'était certain. En fait, il était même bien plus beau que ce à quoi Matt s'était attendu. Alors qu'il caressait l'arête du nez pour descendre, lentement, jusqu'au bas du visage, Matt ne pu empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il ne savait plus trop si ses doigts tremblaient de toucher la peau de Danny ou si c'était l'alcool qui les engourdissait lentement. Sa langue, par contre, c'était bel et bien l'alcool qui la contrôlait, et Matt le regretta quelque peu en s'entendant parler.

\- Danny... tu es... tellement beau.

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent là, alors que celui qu'on appelait Daredevil se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devint écarlate, véritablement écarlate, et son cœur se mit à battre si fort et si vite que le bruit qu'il faisait l'assourdissait quelque peu. Il voulu retirer ses mains du visage de Danny, rapidement, se lever et s'enfuir, dusse-t-il vaciller dans tout New-York pour se trouver une cachette. Mais, soudainement, alors que ses doigts s'écartaient de la peau de son interlocuteur, il sentit une prise sur ses poignets, celle de deux mains d'une chaleur incontestable. Le cœur de Danny battait presque aussi vite que le sien à présent, mais il était moins nerveux, moins effrayé, et, en fait, Matt le ressentait plutôt... soulagé. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Rien. Pas le moindre son. Danny rapprocha les mains de Matt de son visage, forçant quelque peu son hésitation, et déposa son pouce droit sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Matt déglutit. Son pouce effleura la lèvre inférieure de Danny, guidée par la main de ce-dernier. Mais quand, finalement, Danny lâcha prise, Matt explora de lui-même les courbes de la bouche légèrement tremblante qui lui était offerte. Il caressa les lèvres avec douceur, et au fur et à mesure que Danny les entrouvrait, Matt appuyait sa caresse, jusqu'à effleurer d'abord les dents du jeune homme, puis le bout de sa langue. Il ôta son pouce au moment où il sentit la main droite de Danny se poser sur sa cuisse et amorça un mouvement de recul bientôt freiné par l'envie irrésistible de sentir, à son tour, le toucher de son vis-à-vis. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation. Les mains de Matt retombèrent lentement de chaque côté de son corps quand celles de Danny, plus chaudes que jamais, s'appuyèrent sur les cuisses de son camarade. Si le Démon de Hell's Kitchen ne fit plus le moindre mouvement, Danny s'empressa, lui, de se pencher en avant. La distance qui les séparait était courte, mais durant de longues secondes il ne se passa rien, comme si le temps s'était figé. Puis, Matt les sentit. Douces, vibrantes d'un trop plein d'émotions diverses ; les lèvres de Danny, chastement posées sur les siennes, sans la moindre pression. Une première fois. Puis une deuxième. La troisième fois qu'il les sentit, Matt avança légèrement ses propres lèvres. La quatrième fois, le baiser encore très léger, très timide, fut un peu plus appuyé. La cinquième fois, la lèvre inférieure de Danny se plaça entre celles de Matt. La sixième fois, les deux bouches s'ouvrirent, lentement, et les souffles chauds, humides et légèrement alcoolisés furent partagés. Les mains de Danny s'accrochaient aux cuisses de Matt, la caresse qui, jusque là, s'était montrée timide, devint soudainement plus soutenue, plus sensuelle. Et finalement, sans se concerter, les deux hommes décidèrent qu'il était temps de cesser de jouer. Matt se mouva, lentement, se redressant légèrement pour permettre à Danny de l'attirer à lui, de le sentir plus proche que jamais. Les deux respirations étaient vives, les corps bouillonnants, tremblants d'excitation et d'inquiétude, les cœurs bondissants, assourdissants, et l'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'électrique, d'alchimique. Matt venait de s'installer au-dessus de Danny, ses genoux touchant le sol, ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses du jeune héritier dont les mains continuaient d'explorer celles de l'avocat. Le regard de Danny était posé sur son visage, Matt en sentant toute la profondeur, comme précédemment, et dans un tel contexte, cela le fit frisonner au point qu'un spasme secoua son être. Il plongea sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Danny et lui offrit un baiser plus souligné, sans encore y mettre la langue, sentant le jeune homme y répondre avec satisfaction. Les mains de Matt s'emparèrent du visage de Danny, celles de Danny remontèrent lentement dans le dos de Matt et exercèrent une légère pression pour l'approcher encore et le baiser s'accentua d'avantage, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres se quittent sans vraiment se séparer l'une de l'autre. Matt peinait de plus en plus à respirer, et Danny luttait de tout son être pour ne pas trop précipiter les choses, ce qui s'avérait de plus en plus difficile alors que le corps de son ami s'installait contre le sien, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, enroulant ses jambes autour du bas de ses hanches. Dans cette position, Matt était toujours, de quelques centimètres, plus haut que Danny, ce qui forçait celui-ci à lever le regard pour l'observer. Matt lui avait dit qu'il était beau, mais Matt ne savait probablement pas à quel point lui était magnifique ; de la forme de son visage jusqu'à l'épaisseur de ses cheveux, de la douceur de ses lèvres jusqu'à la forme de ses yeux aveugles. Danny lui avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de plus que les autres, depuis le premier jour jusqu'à ce soir, sans jamais vraiment s'apercevoir qu'il lui plaisait au point de le bouleverser, émotionnellement, au point de l'exciter, sexuellement. Les mains de Danny continuaient de caresser le dos de Matt à travers son T-shirt mais, bientôt, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du tissu qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à déchirer pour, enfin, sentir le contact de la chaleur de la peau de celui qu'on appelait Daredevil. Au même moment, celui-ci se baissa lentement, collant son bassin contre celui de Danny d'un seul mouvement, en douceur, comme pour l'exciter d'avantage, lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Danny l'embrassa, férocement, jetant aux oublis toute la retenue dont il avait jusqu'alors fait preuve, et sa langue se dépêcha d'aller rencontrer celle de Matt, s'immisçant à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec une aisance incroyable. Il ne fit aucun doute que Matt lui permit le passage avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Le baiser fut bref mais d'une intensité sans pareille et tous deux durent reprendre leur souffle une longue minute, la salive de l'autre mouillant leurs lèvres, avant de ne recommencer, plusieurs fois. Danny avait fini par soulever le T-shirt de Matt pour caresser son dos et l'avocat s'était également empressé de passer ses mains sous la fine couche de tissu que portait son vis-à-vis pour effleurer la peau de son torse. Ses doigts passèrent lentement, avec curiosité, sur le relief d'un tatouage fiché sur la poitrine de Danny ainsi que sur quelques cicatrices, anciennes ou plus récentes. Une odeur de cuivre guida ses doigts jusqu'à toucher la blessure que Danny avait au nombril. Le sang avait séché sur toute la longueur de la plaie ; une blessure à l'arme blanche, très peu profonde, simplement impressionnante de par sa longueur. Danny semblait n'en avoir cure, même lorsque qu'il pressa la main de Matt contre elle en rapprochant une nouvelle fois leurs deux corps fiévreux. L'avocat, lui, aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais son excitation et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Danny le tinrent muet. A la place, il effectua un nouveau mouvement, plus vif, du bassin, rapprochant une ultime fois son corps de celui de son camarade. La réaction fut immédiate, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sentir Danny frémir que celui-ci se jetait en avant, entraînant son corps dans sa chute, pour le maintenir au sol avec un air un peu fou que Matt ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Les lèvres de Danny ne se séparèrent pas des siennes, elles s'y ancrèrent même avec force et détermination, tandis qu'une de ses mains se plaçait dans le creux du dos de Matt pour forcer leurs deux corps à se serrer étroitement. Tous deux sentirent alors la réaction naturelle qui sévissait chez l'autre et les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent d'une certaine inquiétude tandis que leurs pensées se rejoignaient sans qu'ils n'en aient la moindre idée ; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la relation qui s'était installée entre eux ne change à tout jamais. A cette pensée, Danny s'accrocha d'avantage aux lèvres de Matt et Matt enroula farouchement ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire, comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec plus de retenue. Les choses s'emballèrent alors très rapidement ; le contact de Matt contre lui, les mouvements de son bassin, ceux de sa poitrine, sa respiration saccadée, la chaleur de son corps... tout cela rendit Danny fou et le jeune héritier ne tarda pas à perdre toute retenue et toute patience. Il avait envie de Matt. Une envie contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus lutter. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait nouveau, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Danny se redressa, haletant, et s'empressa d'enlever son T-shirt à Matt pour découvrir un torse musclé mais relativement fin, mutilé de nombreuses cicatrices, profondes pour la plupart. Danny déglutit en songeant à ce qu'avait dû endurer Matt au cours de sa vie pour être marqué de la sorte. Et alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, l'avocat le rappela à la réalité en se redressant pour, à son tour, débarrasser son partenaire du T-shirt qu'il portait. Il lui vola un baiser au passage, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Danny se pencha de nouveau, son corps plongeant avec celui de Matt, et se retrouva bientôt complètement allongé sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un petit moment avant que les lèvres de Danny ne quittent celles de Matt pour glisser, lentement mais sûrement, vers le reste de son corps. Il l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, mordillant la peau là où elle était la plus vulnérable et sentant aussitôt son partenaire se crisper de douleur et d'excitation, puis il passa ses lèvres et sa langue sur le torse de Matt, depuis sa clavicule jusqu'à son nombril, et resta là un moment, à embrasser le moindre centimètre de peau qui s'y trouvait. Matt était brûlant à présent, et tremblant, haletant. Danny leva les yeux pour l'observer et se délecta de l'expression de son visage ; un mélange de satisfaction intense, de honte, d'envie, et d'une frustration comme il n'en était nulle autre que la frustration sexuelle. Matt avait envie de lui, c'était plus qu'évident, mais quelque chose devait l'empêcher de prendre les commandes. Danny ne se posa pas plus de questions, la vue de Matt dans un tel état d'excitation l'avait véritablement embrasé et il s'empressa de se débarrasser du pantalon et du boxer de son camarade pour poser ses lèvres sur son membre en érection. Matt expira aussitôt, bruyamment, et sa main gauche vint s'apposer aux cheveux de Danny pour s'y accrocher fermement. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait sans doute étonné de sentir des boucles sous ses doigts, mais à cet instant, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres de Danny sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver un rythme respiratoire régulier à présent, et Danny ne fit qu'exacerber les choses lorsqu'il décida, après quelques baisers, de le prendre complètement en bouche. Matt rejeta la tête en arrière, cherchant son souffle comme s'il avait manqué de se noyer et laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction qui ne fit qu'encourager Danny à continuer. Les va-et-vient de sa bouche furent d'abord lents et mesurés, tout comme les inspirations de Matt, puis, légèrement plus rapides et plus appuyés, et les gémissements de l'avocat suivirent la cadence. Danny libéra le pénis de Matt de l'emprise de sa bouche, prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que les gémissements qui résonnaient dans l'appartement se fassent plus audibles. L'excitation qu'éprouvait Danny était à son comble alors que le corps de l'avocat vibrait, littéralement, du plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait. Et alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour résister à cette folie, c'en fut soudain trop pour le Démon de Hell's Kitchen. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Lorsqu'il fondit sur Danny, celui-ci ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, sans s'apercevoir tout de suite que Matt se trouvait à présent au-dessus de lui, son torse collé contre son dos, sa respiration haletante s'immisçant dans sa nuque comme sa main dans son boxer. Danny sentit son visage effleurer le tapis sur lequel ils reposaient et laissa échapper une expiration satisfaite et amusée. La main de Matt s'était saisie de son membre et le caressait avec envie, et Danny se sentit respirer plus fort et plus vite. Et puis, soudain, la main de Matt refit surface, et son absence arracha un grognement insatisfait à Danny qui tourna la tête comme il pu pour observer son partenaire. Matt ne lui avait jamais semblé si beau qu'à cet instant, pourtant écarlate, les traits de son visage tirés par l'excitation et l'impatience, son corps tout entier tremblant compulsivement... Les doigts de l'avocat déboutonnèrent habilement le pantalon de Danny et il se redressa légèrement pour le tirer vers le bas et, enfin, l'en débarrasser. Il fit de même avec le sous-vêtement de son ami, et après ça, sa main fit le chemin inverse pour remonter jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il caressa le corps de Danny, remontant d'une seule main de ses mollets jusqu'à ses hanches, et sentit le moindre petit point de la chair de poule qui couvrait son corps. Puis, il l'enlaça d'un bras, par le ventre, et sa main entra de nouveau en contact avec son érection. Danny ferma les yeux et laissa le toucher de Matt contrôler son être. Il était habile. Très habile. C'en était presque terrifiant. Danny serra les dents, retenant quelques temps ses gémissements, espérant que cet instant ne dure à jamais. Et puis il ouvrit la bouche, et il expira bruyamment, son visage faisant face au tapis, à quelques centimètres de hauteur seulement. Le corps de Matt s'était collé contre le sien, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était presque aussi intense que le frémissement qui l'agitait. L'avocat finit par poser une deuxième main sur la hanche de Danny et celui-ci exécuta le geste qu'attendait son partenaire il se redressa lentement sur ses genoux, entraînant le corps de Matt de son sillage. Les lèvres du Démon de Hell's Kitchen se posèrent dans la nuque de Danny, puis dans son cou, et remontèrent doucement jusqu'à sa joue avant de ne s'emparer maladroitement de la commissure de ses lèvres alors que le Iron Fist tournait la tête vers l'arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, la main libre de Matt remontant progressivement jusqu'à la gorge de Danny pour en sentir toutes les palpitations. Son sexe se frottait avec envie au corps nu de son camarade et son érection commençait à le faire souffrir. Ils avaient atteint le point de non retour, et le moment tant attendu et tant redouté. Plus rien n'aurait pu convaincre Matt Murdock de s'arrêter là. Il voulait sentir Danny comme il n'avait jamais senti aucun autre homme, et il lui semblait que c'était également ce que voulait Danny. Alors, lentement, la main qui enserrait légèrement la gorge du jeune héritier Rand, remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et Matt y inséra deux de ses doigts pour sentir aussitôt la langue de Danny les imbiber de sa salive. Puis, à mesure que le Iron Fist se penchait pour poser son front contre le tapis, Matt ramena ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches en redescendant doucement sur ses fesses. La respiration de Danny était bien plus irrégulière à présent, alors qu'il s'attendait à la suite des événements. Et la respiration de Matt lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait implosé. D'un accord muet, les deux hommes décidèrent qu'il était largement temps de satisfaire leurs désirs et Danny guida la main de Matt jusqu'à l'étroite ouverture prête à l'accueillir. Ses doigts caressèrent d'abord en douceur, et Danny commença à expirer de satisfaction, puis, doucement, l'un d'eux s'inséra et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un deuxième ne décide de le rejoindre. La respiration de Danny était devenue presque trop excitante pour Matt qui, les dents serrées, refrénait l'envie – le besoin – de s'immiscer immédiatement et entièrement en lui. Cela vint plus tard, après une préparation douce et suffisamment longue. Danny lui-même avait donné le feu vert à Matt, hochant frénétiquement la tête en sachant que l'avocat l'entendrait. Alors Matt ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il humidifia son sexe de sa propre salive, caressa une nouvelle fois l'étroite ouverture de Danny et s'approcha lentement pour s'y introduire avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il craint soudain de faire mal à son partenaire, ce qu'il ferait probablement, mais Danny l'encouragea à ne pas s'arrêter, saisissant l'arrière de sa cuisse pour le ramener à lui. Des deux, Danny était certainement celui dont le corps tremblait le plus, mais le maintien de Matt sur ses hanches lui offrait une certaine stabilité et permit à celui-ci de s'insérer plus aisément, avec une douceur infinie. Danny tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur, il remercia intérieurement Matt de prendre en considération ce que disait son corps et de se montrer aussi patient malgré cette envie palpable de le posséder complètement. Quand, au bout d'un instant, Matt s'insinua enfin, il résonna dans l'appartement le son de deux grognements distincts, suivit de celui de respirations haletantes. La sensation que l'avocat ressentit en pénétrant Danny le fit frémir. C'était différent, à bien des égards, qu'entrer en une femme plus satisfaisant, plus excitant... Peut-être parce que c'était nouveau. Peut-être parce que c'était interdit. Ou bien peut-être parce que c'était Danny. Entre gémissements de plaisir et gémissements de douleur, aucun des sons qui ne provenaient de Danny n'échappaient à l'oreille de Matt. Cela facilita les choses, car Daredevil pu contrôler ses mouvements en fonction des ressentis de son partenaire. Les premières minutes furent les plus pénibles à passer, et pourtant les corps s'éveillaient d'une satisfaction intense, et quand ils furent plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir à l'unisson. Danny expirait à en faire bourdonner les oreilles de Matt, et Matt se mordit si fort la lèvre qu'il ré-ouvra une ancienne blessure. Et malgré sa volonté, le contrôle de son corps finit par lui échapper totalement. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent plus rapides, plus brouillons, plus effrénés, et les plaintes de Danny suivirent le pli. L'Iron Fist se redressa et le corps de Matt se moula presque dans le creux de son dos. Les sens de l'avocat étaient paradoxalement en éveil et endormis par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, si bien qu'il se sentit légèrement déboussolé en essayant de localiser le visage de Danny. Et puis il le sentit, fondre doucement vers ses lèvres et les embrasser tendrement. Les mains de Matt glissèrent sur les hanches de son partenaire, jusqu'à atteindre son membre dressé auquel ses doigts s'enroulèrent les uns après les autres. Danny mordit la lèvre supérieure de Matt et l'embrasa de nouveau, avec plus de passion, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Le corps de Matt fatiguait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Tous deux savaient que la délivrance était proche. Aucun n'avait pourtant envie de s'arrêter là. Mais lorsque vint le moment inévitable, le plaisir s'éleva à son comble pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Matt vint en premier, dans un gémissement parfaitement audible, et Danny suivit presque aussitôt, inspirant comme s'il avait oublié de respirer ces dernières minutes. Matt avait posé son front sur l'arrière du crâne de Danny et tentait avec difficulté de retrouver une respiration normale, projetant son souffle dans la nuque du jeune homme qui, au bout d'un long moment d'exercices respiratoires, laissa échapper un ricanement satisfait. Matt rejeta la tête en arrière, inspirant un air qui ne serait pas totalement pollué de la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur corps, puis, entre deux inspirations

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Danny tourna la tête, posa une main sur la joue de Matt et le força à baisser le visage pour parvenir à l'embrasser.

\- Rien. Je me disais seulement que tu devrais m'inviter plus souvent à te raccompagner chez toi.

Matt sourcilla. Et Danny l'embrassa. Quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont ils s'embrassèrent. Matt fut presque autant chaviré par ce baiser que par les autres. Il ne résidait plus cette sauvagerie ineffable qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors. Il se mit à rougir, cachant dans un coin de son esprit l'idée qui lui était venu en tête, et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Danny avec douceur. Il profita de ce moment de paix pour se retirer lentement de son partenaire et, après un instant, tous deux s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, cherchant encore leurs souffles. Danny se redressa finalement après quelques secondes, s'appuyant sur ses mains, fixant le visage de Matt d'un regard si profond qu'il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je veux bien cette trousse de soins dont tu m'as parlé maintenant, je crois que ma blessure a empiré...

**

Il pleuvait sur New-York ce matin-là, et la pluie battait violemment les carreaux des fenêtres de l'immense appartement de Daniel Rand. C'est elle qui, à force de bruit, réveilla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Danny se redressa lentement, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, bâillant bruyamment. Le dragon tatoué sur sa poitrine se mouvait au rythme de ses battements cardiaques et paraissait presque vivant, prêt à prendre son envol. Danny jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, caressant avec nostalgie la place à ses côtés, vide et encore chaude d'un corps qui s'y était reposé. Ne résonnait dans l'appartement que le son de la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Danny s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, comme pour méditer, et s'empara de l'oreiller sur lequel il n'avait pas dormi pour le serrer contre lui, y plongeant le bas de son visage. Puis il inspira, et respira ce parfum si envoûtant, si enivrant, en fixant la fenêtre face à lui sans rien y voir qu'une nuée d'eau. Il se sentit alors soudain très seul. Plus seul encore que la veille. Il soupira, doucement, et se rallongea en serrant davantage l'oreiller contre son corps. Il sentait, fatalement, que son esprit s'habituait à l'idée de revivre cette sensation chaque jour de chaque semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la supporter. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient quasiment tous les soirs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait cela, et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière tant que, lui, n'aurait pas mit un peu d'ordre dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Danny ferma les yeux. Un matin, peut-être, pourrait-il s'éveiller aux côtés du Démon de Hell's Kitchen...

**

A quelques rues de là, un homme s'installait sur le banc en bois d'une minuscule pièce, les cheveux dégoulinant d'une pluie froide et fine, la peau glacée, l'air un peu fou, serrant fermement une cane d'aveugle dans ses mains tremblantes. Il était agité, comme toujours, l'âme torturée, tiraillée. De l'autre côté de la grille qui les séparait, le Père Lantom hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était prêt à écouter. Il savait parfaitement ce qui préoccupait Matthew Murdock ce matin encore.

\- Bénissez-moi mon Père, parce que j'ai pêché...

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Teli pour son magnifique fanart que vous pouvez trouvez ici : 
> 
>    
>   
>  
> 
> Beau travail, vraiment ! Encore merci à toi.


End file.
